ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/The Coin and Memory Trouble
The Coin and Memory Trouble are a two-part episode of Cartoon Animal Town. Plot Summary Squidward finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Mr. Pickles. Full plot Voice cast Quotes *'Squdward:' Oh, what do we have here? (pick up a strange coin) Huh? Doesn’t look like any coin I’ve seen before. (he sees Luci; gasps) Whoa! You again?! (Luci gabs the coin) Hey! *'Luci:' Farewell, sucker! (Squidward chases Luci to the sewers, which is one of the entrances to Mr. Pickles' lair, they enter and fight over the coin) *'Squidward:' What the hell?! Give that back! Hey, it’s mine! (takes the coin and Luci runs away) Huh? (Turkey Man, Baby Man, Frog Man, Charlie Brown and Tails are coming, Squidward panics and gets out of the sewers, panting) *'Squidward:' For what this demon wanted the coin? I have to investigate it. ---- *'SpongeBob:' So, let's get this straight, Gary. You don't want me to defeat the Dirty Bubble? (Gary meows) You know, the Dirty Bubble—terror of the seven seas, arch nemesis of my favorite TV superheroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and apparently renowned paddleball champion. (Dirty Bubble on the box laughs) Well, I for one, recognize the importance of this undertaking. But whether or not you do remains to be seen. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to it. (Gary slithers off) Pets. Sometimes, I wonder if they understand a word you're saying. (Gary jumps on SpongeBob's face, making him run around and scream) Gary, I hate it when you do that! Now get! (throws him away and grunts) And leave your master to his important affairs. (Gary rolls into his bowl and sees a crumb of food left. A bunch of spiders crawl out of it. Gary packs his things) Hey, I got one! Dirty Bubble, say your prayers. ---- (Lola Loud finds a coin similar to the one found by Squidward) *'Lola Loud:' Tyke, what you think about this coin? *'Tyke:' Squidward found a similar coin to this. Maybe, you would go with him to investigate about it. ---- (John Herbert kidnaps Lola Loud and takes her to his house in Quahog, under the guise of a store employer) *'Herbert:' The truth is… I don’t know anything about it. *'Lola Loud:' What?! *'Herbert:' I don’t even work at that antique store. I just go there to pick up little kids. You're the 23rd girl I pick up! *'Lola Loud:' Huh? But what about the wolves after us? *'Herbert:' They wanted to kill me for not paying my debts with them. *'Lola Loud:' Uh, and your car? *'Herbert:' Stole it. What a rush, huh? I really do love young things. What do you say about blow some dust off that...? (Fuzzy Lumpkins appears) *'Fuzzy:' Hey, neighbor. I need a cup of sugar. ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * SpongeBob: Here goes nothing. (opens the Ark Departaments' mailbox and a bunch of letters shoot out and a rolled up paper falls on the ground) Look, guys! * Patrick: What is it? * SpongeBob: Let's see. "Dear Master, These last few years have been some of the best of my life, but I must move on. Don't bother to come looking for me. By now, I have probably found a new owner who actually remembers to fill up my food bowl every now and again. Sincerely, Gary. At least until my new owner renames me." Dear Neptune, what have I done? * Patrick: What do you mean? You drove him away. It's right there in black and white. See? Right there and there. * Brian: Uh, Patrick. That does not help it at all. ---- (Squidward, Lola Loud and Herbert end up in Mr. Pickles' lair) *'Herbert:' The graves! They’re all dug out from the bottom! *'Squidward:' This is the Evil Dog's lair! I can recognize it for this bloody sign! *'Lola Loud:' This dog is real?! Then he was the dog who framed me for murder! He must have done something with my siblings' bodies! (Lola Loud then walks to the tunnel) *'Herbert:' I'm confused. I just wanted to have sex with a kid! *'Squidward:' Shut the hell up, you weirdo! *'Lola Loud:' Look at this! (They see an underground city) *'Squidward:' What the hell? An underground city? (he takes looks at the two coins and notices the sign on them) It’s the same symbol on the coins. I’m coming for you, Evil Dog! ---- * ---- (Mr. Pickles kills Herbert with a table tennis paddle) *'Lola Loud:' You son of a bitch! Tell me where my siblings' bodies are right now (gabs Herbert's gun and points to Mr. Pickles' head) or you’re dead! (one of the Steves appears) You too, man-dog. Where’s them?! *'Steve:' (barks; unmasking, actually Lincoln) Hello, Lola. *'Lola Loud:' Lincoln? You’re alive? How? *'Lincoln:' It all started when I met Mr… (the scene is put on pause and Rabbit and Brian wearing fancy clothes appear) *'Brian:' You want to watch the ending? Well, you should see the next episode and watch if Lola Loud will investigate why her only brother survived and is now serving for the Evil Dog or if Gary will to return to SpongeBob's, which it will appear as part of this season's second half in the next mouths. If you want decide what ending you want to see first, enter "www.cartoonanimaltown.com" and decide between the Lola Loud and Squidward main plot or the SpongeBob and Gary subplot. Probably at the end, so you'll watch the whole thing. *'Rabbit:' There's a whole host of voting options-- friends with benefits, frenemies with frenefits, super friends with wonder pets. (Daffy appears) *'Daffy:' All designed to distract you while we take your personal information and use it to apply for credit cards in your name. ---- (Lola Loud and Squidward escape from Mr. Pickles' lair, but Steve/Lincoln appears) *'Lola Loud:' Aah! (grunts, digging up) Aah! No, Lincoln, get off of me! *'Lincoln:' I told you, my name is Steve! And where do you think you’re going?! (barks) ---- * ---- * Patrick: I want peanuts. (presses a button in the airplane) * Heloise: Not, you idiot! (the airplane loses control. Everybody screams as the airplane rides through the message in the sky "GARY COME HOME" and changes it to "LISA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" before crashing on the ground) * Woman: Who the f**k is this 'Lisa' person? * Man: What? (the woman slaps him) ---- * ---- *'Steve/Lincoln:' They’ll never believe you, Lola! These people, specially that cranky yellow rabbit, never believe your lies and neither will believe your truth! *'Lola Loud:' Lincoln, I don't friggin' understand. Why you're doing this to me?! *'Steve/Lincoln:' Oh, you want the whole story? When we used to live on Royal Woods, you used to treat me like you hated me, and I never knew why, treated everyone like shit, you beated me up when you tried to run over my leg, you threatened to kill me when you found out that I entered Lana in the pageant, you made fun of Rip Hardcore, made me serve you at your so-called tea parties, called my plays dumb, got Lori blamed for breaking this golf club that you used to hit me with and you didn't realize it was Dad's, broke a promise with me to never complain about Dad's cooking, sprayed perfume in my face, took away my glue I was using for my class project and refused to give it back to me which I got an F for it afterwards, yelled at me when something bad happened, asked me if there's too much mascara. Oh, oh, oh! Not only that! You had roasted Lucy when she readed her poems, threaten to kill her when she dyed your dresses black, pretended to be nice to get on Santa’s nice list for your own benefit, intimidated Dad’s boss by making a rude phone call and made him injure his arm, extorted people for money by scaring them into buying lemonade, made your teacher scream in her locker during your lunch break, watched mob movies even through your too young to see these kinds of movies, tried to get revenge on our parents when we though they were trying to get rid of us, beat up one of Bobby and Ronnie-Anne’s family members when we all got together on Thanksgiving, you didn’t care that Lana reunited with her pets after she found them on the plane during our family trip, and you threatened a man at the mall into taking your fries. You promised to be good, but all of them were a lie and you were still treated me and other people like garbage, you nothin' but a so-called princess brat who always thinks the whole world should obey you, but who now is recieving karma for that! (during all the time Lincoln speaks, Squidward buys 101 beer cans from The Mole's beer stand with a paycheek, and sits in the ground while drinking many cans) And now, Mr. Pickles (barks) showed me the way of the Pavanastra Sluganotharats! (barks) I am forever a Steve, and now that I’m outside the lair, Lola, I'll get my revenge and make your life hell! (cackles, barks) (Lola Loud gets shocked at it, while a drunken Squidward is just indifferent) *'Squidward:' Not worry, you dumb blonde. He'll just make you look crazy. Believe me. The Evil Dog makes this to me all the time. ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- *'Jimmy:' Oh, I love your sense of irony, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Thank you. (He irons a sweater before putting it on.) I love my sense of ironing, too. *'Heloise:' (turns to SpongeBob) Sometimes, I am just dumbfounded by his dumbness. ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- (Lola Loud is kidnapped by Mr. Pickles at nighttime) *'Lola Loud:' What the?! Where I am?! (she sees something familiar) Lincoln? (She sees a revived Lincoln in his Steve clothing, who turns at her) *'Lincoln:' Lola, I’m sorry I hurt you, but I’ll always remember your beautiful hairstyle who created by myself. *'Lola Loud:' (confused) I don't remember that. *'Lincoln:' Oh well, I wonder who that was. Well, bye, Lola. *'Lola Loud:' What the? (Lincoln puts his Steve mask and enters a cannon. Mr. Pickles begins to crying a fewer tears and makes a farewell sign to Lincoln, lauching him to space) Nooo! Lincoln! (she then realizes all other Steves being surrounding her) What you're seeing to me? (they begin to attack her and screams at horror) (It cuts to the next morning at the Ark Departaments, where Rabbit prepares the breakfast and then sees a shockfaced Lola Loud) *'Rabbit:' Good morning, you stupid piece of... What the? I'll not ask why you have this stupid face. (We see Katnip in the space satelite, seeing Lincoln's memories in the part where it reveals why he became one of Mr. Pickles' Steves, which it is Mr. Pickles helding a knife to his throat, while they are along with several dead bodies, 9 of them are his now dead sisters) *'Katnip:' This is the weirdest memory yet. *'Lincoln:' (on computer) No, don’t kill me! I’ll do anything, anything! (Katnip then sees Lincoln's corpse being lauched at the satelite) *'Katnip:' Hey, what the hell is that? (Lincoln’s corpse hits and causes the satellite explode, credits roll and episode ends) Transcript Trivia Category:Alternate Reality Category:Episodes Category:DreamWorks Animation